Luke Blaze
Luke Reyes ' (ルーク・レイエス ''Rūku Reiesu), a właściwie '''Lucas Ethan Ryutaro Reyes, zwany również Płomieniem Tańczącym Na Kurhanach Wrogów, czy Ognistym Nephilim. Nazywany Ostatnim Zabójcą Tytanów jest jednym z najważniejszych i najpotężniejszych członków gildii Dragon Tale. Po śmierci matki, nie mogąc znieść despotycznego ojca, ucieka. Zabójca Tytanów przygarnięty i wychowywany przez pół-tytana, Iseia Ryusakiego, który uczył go pisać, czytać, liczyć, a przede wszystkim posługiwać się magią. Jego kocią towarzyszką, exceedem jest Hope. Egzaminy na Maga Klasy S'' zdał w wieku 13 lat. Czyni go to jednym z niewielu magów, którzy zdobyli ten tytuł w bardzo młodym wieku. Jest założycielem oraz liderem Walecznych Smoków. Jego dziewczyną jest Niki Hagaromo. Tytan Zabójca - w czasie Wojny z Sojuszem Mrocznych Gildii wszczepił w swoje ciało lacrimę Magii Zabójcy Smoków Wiatru, przez co nadano mu kolejny przydomek - '''Podwójny Element'. Partner i przybrany brat Adriana Dragneela. Jest głównym protagonistą wielu zbiorów sag i opowiadań (zwłaszcza Kroniki Dragon Tale - zawieszone). W innych opowiadaniach pełni rolę postaci pierwszo-drugoplanowej, rzadziej epizodycznej. Wygląd Luke to młody, przystojny mężczyzna o jasnej karnacji skóry. Jest wysoki i ma atletyczną budowę ciała. Jego włosy w kolorze blond (które jednak zmieniają swój odcień w zależności od ilości użytej magii) są kolczaste i roztrzepane. Oczy chłopaka są krystalicznie błękitne, przez Hope często nazywane błękitnymi topazami (prawdopodobnie ze wzlędu na kolor i przejrzystość). W prawym uchu od czasu do czasu nosi srebrny kolczyk, który jest pamiątką po Reiu. Na jego trójkątnej twarzy widnieje często ironiczny uśmieszek. Jego znak gildii jest w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym i znajduje się po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej Wyglądem bardzo przypomina Adriana Dragneela, którego jest przyjacielem. Najczęściej nosi ten sam komplet ubrań. Jest to bojowy ubiór, został zaprojektowany tak, aby świetnie kontrastował się z płomieniami. Na czarno-szarą koszulkę z czerwonym pionowym paskiem zakłada kurtkę w tych samych kolorach, jednak tutaj przeważa kolor czerwony. Rękawy od niej są trochę podwinięte. Spodnie, które podtrzymywane są na szarym pasku ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem i klamrą, również są czarne, a po bokach pionowe, grube czerwone pasy. Spodnie umożliwiają swobodne poruszanie się. Buty za kostkę są koloru ciemnoszarego, a ich podeszwa ma kolor jasnoszary. Inne ubrania zazwyczaj nie różnią się zbytnio od siebie, jednakże da się zauważyć pewne różnice, chociażby odwrócone kolory. Osobowość Luke jest osobą o rozbudowanej, różniącej się i często sprzecznej osobowości, którą ludzie mogą spostrzegać na różne sposoby. Całą osobowością przypomina swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela, Adriana Dragneela. Luke to osoba systematyczna, dokładna i pracowita. To często spokojny i cierpliwy flegmatyk. Zanim się wypowie czy podejmie decyzję, waży starannie wszystkie za i przeciw. Nigdy się nie załamuje na widok przeszkód. Jest bardzo obowiązkowy i sumienny. Posiada dar niezwykłej koncentracji, dzięki czemu analizuje i trafnie rozwiązuje napotykane problemy. Luke nie gardzi spotkaniami w większym gronie. Bardzo chętnie niesie innym pomoc. Nigdy nie oczekuje za to rewanżu. Nie znosi konfliktów oraz sporów, dlatego dyplomatycznie dąży do ugody. Poza tym jest niezwykle zmysłowym, ale i odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną. Silna wola oraz wytrwałość, to jego gwaranty sukcesu, który musi mieć jasno wytyczone i konkretne cele w życiu. Konsekwentnie trzyma się obranych ścieżek i nie ulega wpływom. Jest bardzo pewny siebie we wszystkim, co robi. Wyróżnia go ponadto dociekliwość, dobra pamięć i przedsiębiorczość. Jego działania cechują uporządkowanie oraz systematyczność. Nie lubi piętrzących się problemów ani zalegających zobowiązań, dlatego niczego nie odkłada na później. Luke jest również bardzo szczery i zawsze mówi to co mu leży na sercu. Luke jest bardzo towarzyski. Uwielbia przebywać w większym gronie, jednak czasami musi się kontrolować, ponieważ cechują go olbrzymia energia, witalność i rozmach. Posiadanie zaufanych i bliskich przyjaciół sprawiają, iż czuje się bezpieczniej w życiu. Nie jest typem samotnika, nawet jeśli czasem alienuje się w towarzystwie. Reyes po prostu obserwuje innych, aby lepiej ich poznać – jest osobą wyważoną w osądach. Nie rzuca słów na wiatr i zawsze mówi prawdę. U innych potrafi wyczuć najdrobniejszą nutkę fałszu w głosie. Niestety bywa przy tym dość naiwny i daje się wciągnąć w przygody o ukrytych konsekwencjach. Bardzo chętnie niesie pomoc innym i lubi oddawać przeróżne przysługi. Nigdy nie oczekuje rewanżu. Nie znosi także konfliktów i sporów – potrafi dyplomatycznie pogodzić zwaśnione strony, jednakże potrafi być neutralny i niezdecydowany, posiada szlachetną naturę. Zawsze wykryje nawet najmniejsze kłamstwo, nie można mieć przed nim tajemnic, a gdy się mu je powierzy, on pilnie ich strzeże. W jednym momencie może być nonszalancki i kulturalny, zaś w innym zachowywać zimną krew, a chwilę potem nagle wybuchnąć pełnią uczuć i gwałtownością. Odznacza się ogromną odwagą, duchem walki, walecznością oraz silną wolą. Przykładem tego jest szybkie przejmowanie kontroli nad trudną do okiełznania umiejętnością, np. Siła Tytana. Kocha walczyć z potężnymi, a nawet potężniejszymi od siebie przeciwnikami. W wielu ciężkich styuacjach, normalny człowiek załamałby się, ale nie Luke. On bowiem nauczył się, aby nigdy się nie załamywać. Kara się za przegraną walkę cięższymi i trudniejszymi treningami, które pomimo swojej trudności okazują się być efektowne, a gdy wygra, trenuje jeszcze ciężej, aby stać się najlepszym. Zazwyczaj jest neutalny, tzn. może zmienić strony konfliktu, lub je załagodzić. Aby tego dokonać, musi sam wiedzieć o co walczy, jakie ma poglądy na dany temat, jeżeli zaś wszystko nie dotyczy jego, lub jego przyjaciół, stara się trzymać na uboczu. Jeżeli chodzi o przeciwników - Reyes szanuje ich, nawet jeżeli w jego przypadku jest inaczej, ale jeżeli ktoś podnosi rękę na jego przyjaciół, stara się go zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. W ten sposób chce wywołać strach wśród wrogów, by następnym razem zastanowili się z kim się mierzą. Jeżeli jest wściekły, nie hamuje się w działaniach, co często prowadzi do poważnego uszkodzenia wroga, jeżeli sobie na to zasłużył. Rzadko okazuje litość dla najgorszych szumowin, przez co sieje postrach wśród nieprzyjaciół i stara się, aby każdy łajdak w okolicy dowiedział się do czego zdolny jest Podwójny Element, mag z gildii Dragon Tale. Luke jest doskonałym detektywem, śledczym i tropicielem. Zawdzięcza to swoim rozwiniętym zmysłom, jak i poświęconym godzinom na czytaniu książek o przygodach detektywa Herlocka Sholmesa. Stara się znaleźć wszystkie dowody i poszlaki, które mogą całkowicie zmienić bieg śledztwa, lub wcale. Nigdy się przy tym nie poddaje, a gdy śledztwo zostanie zamknięte i w tym wszystkim to Luke miał swój największy udział, cieszy się i stara się być lepszym detektywem. Doskonale umie ukrywać się przed wrogami oraz ich śledzić, dodatkowo, dzięki swojej zwinności może odkryć jeszcze więcej ciekawych informacji dotyczących danej sprawy, np. przeszukując podejrzane miejsca, gdzie urywa się trop lub miejsca zbrodni. Jego wysoka inteligencja pozwala na rozszyfrowanie i odgadywanie najtrudniejszych zagadek i szyfrów, często też stara się złapać przeciwnika w sidła jego własną bronią. Trudno go oszukać, czasem zdarza mu się być niezłym psychologiem i słuchaczem. Zabójca Tytanów sprawia wrażenie bycia przywódcą. Zazwyczaj pełni funkcję przywódcy, a na codzień stara przedstawiać siebie w roli lidera. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś nie słucha jego rozkazów, wtedy daje znać, gdzie są ich miejsca. Bywa jednak, że Luke potrzebuje pomocy przyjaciół i może w każdej chwili ustąpić, by przywódcą w odpowiedniej sytuacji był ktoś inny. Odznacza się również ogromną lojalnością, wobec przyjaciół - oddałby za nich życie, gdyż są dla niego bardzo ważni. Mistrz strategiczny - jego pomysły zazwyczaj kończą się powodzeniem, a doskonale obmyślony plan sprawia, że wszystko idzie jak spłatka. Jest miły, towarzyski i zazwyczaj wesoły; jest również charyzmatyczny, nonszalancki i szlachetny. Zawsze zachowuje zimną krew, jest wsparciem dla towarzyszy i w każdej chwili może skoczyć za nimi w ogień, którego się nie lęka. Jest niezwykle pomysłowy i inteligentny. Bywa osobą o dziecinnej osobowości, tzn. lubi wywoływać zamieszania, robić dość głupie, ale śmieszne żarty wszystkim dookoła, a nawet niszczyć obiekty należące do kogoś innego. Można na niego liczyć. Przyjaciele cenią go za dowcip, pomysłowość i niezwykłą umiejętność bawienia rozmową oraz cięty, czasem wulgarny język. Jest ogromnym miłośnikiem kobiecego piękna, co za tym idzie - ogromnym flirciarzem i uwodzicielem, a to przekłada się na częste tarapaty, z których musi się ratować lub z pomocą najlepszego przyjaciela, Adriana. Zdarza mu się być bardzo romantycznym, jednak jak większość facetów, nie potrafi zrozumieć kobiet i ich światopoglądu. Mimo to jest doskonałym słuchaczem i jest w pewnym sensie podporą dla strapionej kobiety. Często miał okazję walczyć z kobietami, ale nigdy nie był w stanie uderzyć. Zazwyczaj starał się je pokonywać własną bronią, lub sprytnym podejściem, bowiem sprytu nie można mu odmówić. Nigdy też nie zabił przeciwnika płci przeciwnej, ani nie połamał. Świadczy to o jego dobrym wychowaniu i szlachetności, nawet jeśli nie przepada za wrogiem. Historia Magia i Umiejętności Magia Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów Magia Zabójcy Smoków Wiatru Walki Relacje Cytaty Ciekawostki *Reyes w języku hiszpańskim oznacza król. *Nazwisko jest również nawiązaniem do trzeciego Ghost Ridera - Robbie'ego Reyesa. *Urodziny obchodzi tego samego dnia co autor. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie gildii Dragon Tale Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy